Dream come true? Nah, not really
by superloudean
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean suddenly appear in front of two girls, who happen to be big fans of the show Supernatural? Angels, demons and underwear shopping ;P Lot's of hilarious situations i promise! please just check it out :
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! Hope you are having a wonderful time! Last night me and my friend were discussing about fanfictions through the messenger via camera, and we came up with the idea to write one together! I hope it turns out good! We were discussing about it for 2 hours at night! :D We know the concept isn't really unique but please give it a try...please *puppy eyes* If you know my style of writing from my other stories well you know what to expect ;P Lots of hilarious situations

So what happens when Sam and Dean suddenly appear in the room of two girls, who happen to be great fans of the show Supernatural? Angels, demons, underwear shopping…stay tuned ;P

We own absolutely nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was a regular night. Actual too regular, scratch that…it was boring!

Ella tossed around in her bed not being able to sleep. Her nightmare didn't help either but that was another story. She quietly got off her bed and went to the other side of the room, where her best friend Elena was sleeping. It was summer and her parents had gone to Greece for vacations and she kinda ended up in Ella's house to spend the summer

She approached the sleeping form of her friend '_damn that girl can sleep through a hurricane. Mmm…Jared Leto….ok Ella focus' _she thought and began poking her friend in the ribs

"Elena, Elena, Elena, El, El, Elena, Lena, Lena, Elena, pssss wake up" she tried but nothing. Then she thought of something else. She went close to her ear and yelled "OH MY GOD! IS THIS A NEW PADALECKI SHIRTLESS PHOTO?"

And with that Elena jolted awake and looked around "Where, where?" she asked her eyes still closed. Ella chose that moment to take a photo with her phone. When she finally opened them she came to face to face with a red from laughing Ella

"Oh god that is priceless" Ella said looking at the pic and then Elena which glared her hard

"Ha ha sucker!" Ella continued and pointed at her the pic she took. Elena's eyes widened and tried to snatch the phone from her, but no luck "This is so going on Facebook" she said still laughing

"You are a bitch, you know that?" Elena said "Why in the sweet name of Chuck did you wake me up" she asked and Ella shrugged

"I was kinda boring and hot" Ella said

"Whoa dude too much info"

"You are such a perv. You know what I mean"

Elena chuckled "I'm just messing with ya kid"

"Kid? I'm two years older that you" Ella asked raising her eyebrow and that was true. Ella was 22 and Elena was 20

"I mean mental age. You are just a kid" Elena answered grinning

"Hey! I'm smart"

"Do I have to remind you the time where you thought your purse was a money maker?" Elena said

"Dude, that was so true! Every time I opened my purse money appeared. Money I didn't have!" Ella said and Elena just put a hand on her forehead

"And you are not even blonde" she mumbled

"I heard that!"

"Just go to sleep. Try to think of Jensen" Elena said and lied down on her bed

Ella sighed deeply "Ok I'll try. Sweet dreams" she said to her friend and went over to her bed

"Bet your ass I'll have"

Ella lied down on the bed and closed her eyes _'Sweet Deans to me'_

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night where the lighter sleeper of the two heard something in their room. Like something landed on the floor with a thud. She ignored it thinking it was one of the many candles in her room. But what she couldn't ignore was two male voices<p>

"Oh dude you are stepping on my leg" one voice said

"It's not my fault they are huge" the second voice said

'_Oh god robbers'_ Ella thought

"Where the hell are we? And who are those chicks sleeping?" one voice asked

"Shut up let me think" the other one said

'_Oh god I'm going to die. Maybe if I pretend to be asleep they won't hurt me'_ she thought

"Maybe we should wake them up?"

"And what if they are witches?"

"So what are you going to do? Poke them with a stick?"

"Well…"

"Dude you are not going to poke them with a stick"

"Wait…that one's sleep pattern changed" '_Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit'_

"You are right Dean" one said and slightly patted the Ella's shoulder "Excuse me…" he started but he was cut off by Ella's loud scream

"HELP!" she shouted and continued screaming

"WHAT THE HELL?" Elena shouted when she woke up from her friends screams "Who are you? What are you doing to my friend?" she asked as she saw the dark figure clapping a hand over Ella's mouth "I know karate, I will kick your asses" she said and switched the lights on

Silence

"I'll be damned" Elena muttered as she saw the intruders

The shorter of the two, who was silencing Ella, released her and ran over to her friend. When she turned around to look at them, her breath caught in her throat

"Not possible" she said

Finally they decided to speak up

"Ummm…hi" the taller one waved "we kinda ended up in your room"

"Yeah…" the other said, biting his lip

"Well this is awkward. Sorry for the disturbance, I'm Sam and this is Dean" he introduced

They looked at the two girls in front of them. The younger looking one had slightly reddish hair with green eyes and the other one had brown, chocolate hair with brown eyes. Suddenly the chocolate hair girl began to laugh

"What are you doing?" the other one asked her laughing friend

"Oh…isn't it obvious? We are clearly dreaming" she said still laughing

"I think we are very much awake"

"Na ah! How else Dean and Sam Winchester are in our rooms Elena?"

"Whoa! We never told ya our last names" Dean objected but he cut off by Elena who raised her palm, indicating him that he should shut up for a sec

"Ella, we are awake" she told her

"Hehe, you are funny" Ella said grinning and sat down on her bed. Elena sighed and turned towards the boys

"What the hell lady?" Dean asked

"You see…ummm" Elena started but she couldn't find the words

"Dean look" Sam said and pointed at the wardrobes of the room. Dean raised his eyebrows

"Why are our faces on your wardrobes?" he asked

"Ummm…because you are famous?" Elena said

"What?" both brothers said

"Oh I love it when you do that!" Ella said smiling and everyone turned to look at her "Shut up El" Elena said

"Again…what?" Dean asked

"We know you from a series called 'Supernatural'" Elena explained and realization dawned on them

"Of course" Sam said "Then we had the books now we have a TV show"

"Splendid" Dean added

"How did you end up in our room? Elena asked

"We have no idea" Sam replied "Last thing I remember is us going to sleep in our motel room"

"And BAM we appear here" Dean said

"You are taking this very good" Sam said to her

"Well…I have a very open mind"

"Maybe too much" Ella mumbled and Elena rolled her eyes. Her friend still thought that all this was a dream

"Snap out of it Ella. This is real" she told her

"Sure…and I can fly" Ella said and walked towards the guys. She looked at them and poked Dean in the ribs

"Ha I can give you that. This is the most realistic dream I've ever had" she said

"Hey stop poking me. I'm not a stuffed teddy bear" Dean complained

"Whatever dude" Ella said and sat again on her bed

"So…now what?" Sam asked

"I don't know" Elena said shrugging

"I know! Let's have a party!" Ella said and Dean chuckled. Sam and Elena just rolled their eyes

"What do I have to do to prove you that this is real El?" Elena asked

"Hmmm…dance around naked?"

"I'm on board with that" Dean agreed

"Unbelievable" Elena mumbled and looked over at her friend who was now standing up in her bed in order to reach Sam's head

"Have you ever considered trimming your hair a little?" she asked examining his hair

"Erm…not really" he answered

"Dude leave his hair alone" Elena said and put her hands on her waist

"Party pooper" Ella said and sat down on her bed "I'll just wait here until I wake up"

Elena sighed once again

"This is going to be fun…"

* * *

><p>So? Did you like it? I really hope you did! :) Reviews are always welcomed!<p>

Should we continue this story?

Also the first 5 reviewers will get a very nice surprise for the next chapter! ;)

We are looking forward to your comments! :)

Bb xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeeeeello awesome guys! :) Thank you so much for your alerts! ^_^ so many ppl putting this story already as their favorite made my whole day!

Special thank you to _RosesandThorns666, Rizzal, celeste301, jempa1112 _and_ I LOVE Sparkley Scars _for their awesome reviews! Keep your eyes open for your little surprise ^_^

Now let's continue with second chapter…remember, me and my friend own absolutely nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Since sleeping was not an option anymore, they all gathered in the kitchen. Ella still believed that she was dreaming. Can you really blame her?

"This is taking too long" she mumbled looking at her watch

"How many times do we have to tell you that this is real?" Dean tried to reason with her this time

"A couple times wouldn't hurt" she said grinning

"Ella you are leaving me no other options" Elena said seriously

"What are you going to do, spank me?" Ella asked and she saw Dean smiling at the thought "shut up you perv" she said to him

"But I didn't say anything" Dean said

"But you were thinking of it" Ella replied pointing a finger at him. He didn't say anything, he just continued smirking

"Ella" Elena started, her voice serious "if this is a dream, then where is your father?" she asked "You told me once that since he…you know, he always appears in your dreams" Elena said and Ella's face dropped. She sat down on the table and put her head on her palms "So this is real?" she asked with a small voice

"I'm afraid so" Sam asked putting a hand on her shoulder. He always was the most sympathetic of the brothers

"But it can't be" Ella said raising her head and Elena sighed "Here we go again"

"If this is real, it means that…everything else is real. Ghosts, zombies, vampires…it just can't be"

"Why do you have such a hard time believing?" Dean asked her

"She is a skeptic" Elena gave the answer

"Look" Dean started "I know what it feels like. Seeing something that you believed to be a myth, trust me I know. I had a hard time believing angels really exist"

"Speaking of angels, where is Castiel?" Elena asked

"You know about Cas?" Dean asked

"Dean, TV show remember? They probably know our whole lives" Sam answered

"More or less" Elena said

"Oh…ummm, we don't know, probably following Uriel like a good puppy, who knows?" Dean said

"Uriel, oh ok" Elena said nonchalantly '_Uriel, Uriel so if Uriel is still around they are probably round the middle of season 4. Shit…_' Elena thought

Suddenly Ella speak up "OH MY GOD!"

"What?" all the rest said in unison

"Does that mean that Edward is real?" Ella said a little disgusted and Elena rolled her eyes, while Sam and Dean stared at her with perplexed looks

"Get real Ella…Twilight is just a book. Although I wouldn't be bothered" Elena said smiling

"Pssss…you like that sparkle fairy?" Dean asked and everyone whipped their heads

"How do you know he sparkles?" Ella asked raising her eyebrow

"Yeah Dean how?" Sam also asked amused

"I…I…shut up"

* * *

><p>It was 7am in the morning so they all agreed to try and shut some eye. Sam would sleep on the sofa that was quite big and would support his height and the girls made a bed on the floor for Dean, out of thick blankets. It was quite comfortable<p>

The moment Ella closed the door behind them, Elena began talking

"Oh my god, I can't believe it! Sam and Dean are real Ella! Real…"

"What's the matter with you?" Ella asked

"This is out of this world!" she continued flailing her arms up and down

"You were so cool a minute ago"

"I wasn't going to go full on fan girl on them El, be reasonable" Elena said and lied down on the bed, hands under her head

"Are you sure you are ok?" she asked her. Of course Elena ignored her

"This so…awesome! I still can't believe it!" she said and squealed

"Ok…"

"Sam looks soooo good in person" Elena continued her rant

"Ummm…sure"

"No that Dean doesn't of course"

"Uh huh…"

"I can't wait for them to wake up" Elena said and she closed her eyes. Within a matter of seconds she was out like a candle

"Elena?" Ella asked "Are you sleeping?" she asked and a light snore came as an answer "I guess you are. What the hell am I supposed to do?" she asked herself and she looked around the room. Her laptop, of course

She opened it and logged in on Facebook

"Boooring" she said and opened a new page on her browser. She logged in on Twitter

"That's more like it" she said as she saw some of web buddies online

* * *

><p><em>Superloudean: Yo peeps how are you this fine day?<em>

_jempa1112: Hey Superloudean things are good you?_

_Superloudean: jempa1112 good, good, normal :P hey RosesandThorns666 I see you! Lol_

_RosesandThorns666: Superloudean I see you too haha :) so does celeste301_

_Superloudean: celeste301 heyyyyy girl! And I see another two lurking around, aren't you I LOVE Sparkley Scars and Rizzal :P ?_

_Celeste301: Superloudean hey Ella! Hey guys too lazy to type your names haha _

_I LOVE Sparkley Scars: Superloudean haha so guilty! _

_Rizzal: Superloudean, I LOVE Sparkley Scars me too hehe_

_Superloudean: RosesandThorns666, Rizzal, celeste301, jempa1112, I LOVE Sparkley Scars Have you seen the new episode? ^_^_

_Celeste301: Superloudean sure did! I lol'ed so hard :D_

_I LOVE Sparkley Scars: celeste301 me too! "No Kutcher references" I love Dean_

_Superloudean: I LOVE Sparkley Scars I thought you loved Cas? :P_

_Rizzal: Superloudean, I LOVE Sparkley Scars Come on El she can love both ;P_

_I LOVE Sparkley Scars: Yeah Superloudean what Rizzal said lol_

_Superloudean: lol I LOVE Sparkley Scars :D Girls…I'm worried about Cas :'(_

_RosesandThorns666: Superloudean What about Cas? O_o_

_Superloudean: RoseandThorns666 that he will hurt Dean :(_

_jempa1112: Superloudean, RoseandThorns666 nah…I don't think so_

_RoseandThorns666: jemba1112, Superloudean yeah! Cas loves Dean 3_

_Celeste301: They do look cute together RoseandThorns666_

_RoseandThorns666: celeste301 definitely_

_Celeste301: Although I wouldn't mind having both of them for one, or two nights hehe ;P RoseandThorns666_

_RoseandThorns666: celeste301 me too ;P_

_Superloudean: Yeah we could have…tea parties right? ;P celeste301_

_Celeste301: Superloudean you know me so well, lol_

_Rizzal: Superloudean, celeste301 tea parties? O_o_

_I LOVE Sparkley Scars: Rizzal you know…'tea parties' ;P ;P ;P_

_Rizzal: I LOVE Sparkley Scars haha oh I get it now :P_

_Jemba1112: *nods head* lol :D_

_Superloudean: Ok girls I really have to go to bed now, thank you for the lovely company, bb xxx *hugs and kisses*_

Logs off

"That was fun" Ella said smiling, she always enjoyed talking to her supernatural friends

If only they knew…

* * *

><p>Ta da! So? Did you like it? I really hope you did!<p>

Also did you like the little surprise?

Reviews are like cookies and pies ^_^ we are looking forwards to your comments!

In the next chapter the Winchesters go shopping ^_^ yay!

Till then

bb


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, hello! :D hope you are having an awesome time wherever you are! Thank you so much for your alerts guys! Special thanks to _celeste301, RosesandThorns666, jempa1112, Rizzal _and_ Mrs vicky winchester _for reviewing! You rock :D

Hope you all like this update :) We own absolutely nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"WAKE UP CALL!" Dean shouted when he entered the girl's room with Sam behind him. Ella's eyes snapped open sat up on her bed, looking terrified at the sudden sound. The she locked eyes with Dean "What the hell man?" she asked him

"I told you it was a bad idea Dean" Sam said to his brother

"Nah…it was an awesome idea. After all they couldn't sleep forever"

"Yes we could" Ella answered and ran a hand through her hair. She looked over to her friend "Elena wake up" she said with her eyes closed

In return Elena replied with a light snore

"Wow…she can really sleep" Sam said

"You haven't seen anything. One time she fell asleep during my match. And you know how loud they can be" Ella said

"What kind of match?" Dean asked

"Kick-boxing" she replied

"Oh…that explains the punching bag in your room" he said and Ella and Sam smiled

"So, how do you wake her up? Sam asked as he noticed that Elena turned in her bed. Ella smirked a little "With this" she said and took her iPod out

She gently put the earplugs into Elena's ears and she pressed play

After a minute Elena literally jumped of her bed and landed on the floor. Ella just stood there bended over from laughing. No matter how many times she does that, it's still hilarious. Sam went to help Elena stand up, while Dean had a hand over his mouth and laughing

"Damn you Ella. How many times do I have to tell you NOT TO WAKE ME UP WITH JUSTIN BIEBER?" she yelled that caused Ella to laugh harder

"Sorry" she said, biting her lip

"No you are not. Before Justin Bieber you used Britney Spears and I'm sure you'll find someone else to torment me" Elena said sitting on the bed

"You bet" she said grinning and turned her attention to Sam and Dean "So…"

"So…are you going to feed us?" Dean asked and Sam stepped on his foot "Don't be a jerk Dean"

"Don't be a bitch, bitch" Dean replied smirking

"Ok time out" Elena said "Did you check the fridge?"

"Yeah…I'm not in the mood of eating ketchup with slices of cheese" Dean replied and both girls sighed "Rock, papers, scissors?" both asked and nodded

"One, two, three" they said and Ella chose scissors while Elena chose rock "HA I win! Poor Ella always with the scissors" Elena sang "You have to go to for the food, have fun"

Ella growled and started mumbling something incoherent. Dean put a hand on her shoulder "I know how it feels. Don't worry one day, one day scissors with prevail" he said and put his fist in the air

"Thanks Dean that's very…reassuring" Ella said and grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe

"Do you want to take the car?" Elena asked

"Hell no. I'm not taking your piece of junk. I'm taking the bike" Ella replied

"You ride a bike?" Sam asked

"Yap! A Yamaha r6 2009" she said proudly

"Never had you a biker chick" Dean said

"I'm not. I just find cars…confining" she said and walked towards the door when Dean stopped her

"Um Ella your dropped something" he said smirking and picked up her bra. Ella blushed 10 kinds of red while Elena laughed so hard that herself had turned red

"I…erm…thanks" she mumbled quickly and run out of the room

* * *

><p>10 minutes later she exited the bathroom and met Elena and the guys in the kitchen<p>

"So what should I get?" she asked

"Pie" "Salad" "Chocolate" Dean, Sam and Elena said at the same time and Ella blinked at the sudden responses

"I'll improvise" she said and walked out of the door. Minutes later they could the hear the Yamaha coming to life

"So…how are you handling it?" Sam asked

"Handle what?" Elena asked

"You know the whole situation?" he said and pointed at him and Dean

"Oh…ok I think" she said and Sam nodded. All three of them fell into an awkward silence. Dean of course was the one to break it

"I think my stomach it's eating itself"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Ella returned carrying 2 bags in each hand<p>

"Your food majesties" she mocked and put the bags in front of them

Dean was the first to dig in. He found the pie and unwrapped it "Baby at last" he said and everyone chuckled

"Unbelievable…ok Sam I'll make your salad in a minute. Elena here is your chocolate" Ella said and Elena launched at the chocolate "Finally…"

"You sure love chocolate" Dean said smirking

"So?" Elena asked

"You do know what they say when someone eats a lot of chocolate, don't you?"

"Bite me"

"Nah…better ask Sam" he said and took a big bite out of his pie

Elena sighed and turned towards Ella "What else did you get?"

"Um some cereal, eggs, bacon, pasta, potatoes, pineapple juice and some chocolate chip ice cream with extra chocolate and whip cream" Ella said and she saw Dean grinning at the mention of whip cream "Seriously dude?" she asked him and Dean just shrugged his shoulders

Dean turned to Sam as he seemed troubled

"What's the matter Sammy?" he asked

"Nothing is just that…we don't have any clothes with us and it seems that we are going to be here for quite some time" Sam said

"Sam is right. After we finish eating we are taking you shopping for clothes" Elena said smiling

"Oh come on!" Dean complained

"Be reasonable Dean" Sam said

"But I _hate_ shopping"

"Oh don't worry Dean, you are going to have so much fun" Elena said and patted his back. Dean looked at Ella

"Don't look at me" she said raising her hands "when she wants to go shopping we go shopping. I still remember that one day, when I refused to go with her"

"Why what happened?" he asked

Ella approached him and turned her back at him. She pushed her hair out of the way so that he could see the mark

"What is this?" he asked touching the mark. On her shoulder blade he could see 2 rows of 6 small like puncture bites "She threw her heel at me. Which the whole back was covered with pointy strass beads" she explained

"It was an accident" Elena defended herself

"Yeah…"

"We are going to have so much fun at the mall" Elena said smiling

"Especially in the underpants department" she continued and both brothers blushed

* * *

><p>Another chapter came to an end. I really hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Reviews are love! We are looking forward to your feedback :D:D:D

Bb xxx


End file.
